Stuck With You
by Red - Eyed - Raven 93
Summary: An extra-terrestrial wants somebody to introduce her to the technology of planet Earth and how it works... Too bad, she caught the wrong guy. And worse, she couldn't get rid of him that easily. ShinXOC
1. Right Timing, Wrong Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21. I only own Ayalet DeValda and Remoulous.**

* * *

Stuck With You

By Red-Eyed-Raven93

**Chapter I**

**Right Timing, Wrong Move**

"Are you sure about this?" the wolf asked in an uncertain tone.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked ahead of the dark green foliage covering the way to the snow capped mountain. "I don't know," she finally admitted, "maybe I'm not."

The silver furred wolf sighed heavily. "You mean, you did not think about this, eh, Mademoiselle Ayalet DeValda?"

Ayalet hated it when her only trusted companion was asking the same old question. But still, the answer was still the same, "I guess..." she muttered. Her eyes secretly viewed the wolf that was now staring at her stupendously. "What?" she asked, quite irritated at the not-so-pleasant reaction.

The wolf could only groan and rested himself on a big branch underneath the shade of the trees on a moonlit night. "You're desperation will kill you," the wolf muttered as he closed his eyes, "Can we just find another target instead of waiting on someone who may not even appear? Anyway, you still have three more months to get all the technology in this planet."

Those words made her blood boil. She could feel her whole body flaming with that kind of response to her plan, "Of course not!" she roared, "That mecha is not definitely a natural occuring! I must have it! Can't you understand?"

"How can you even say that?" the wolf challenged as he shifted his left paw to be on top of the right one, "What if the one we saw is a natural—."

"Is there anything natural to a creature who can run as fast as 4.36 seconds in forty yards measure?" the lady snorted, "Whatever you say, I'm gonna catch that person. I'm sure he'll be the key for me to finish this stupid quest."

"Have it your way, Mademoiselle De Valda."

The lady smiled; at least she had won the argument, even just for once. She shifted again her stance and jumped on a higher bough where she could see the faint sliver moonbeams illuminate the dark green leaves. Her eyes strained further and there, she saw her prized target. The target has a midnight blue hair—almost black—, a rugged body, and a hardened face. His eyes were serious and dark as he zig-zagged through the avenue of trees towards their direction.

"Hey, Remoulous," she called down to her sleeping wolf friend, "he's coming! Man your positions! Operation Ambush is underway!"

"And what the hell is she talking about?" the wolf yawned before jumping to the tree parallel to their position.

Ayalet could see the target coming. The leaves flew away as the wind coming behind him whipped everything on his path. Her heartbeat grew faster as the quicksilver target neared ground zero. Could she catch a creature faster than she was? It would be impossible, but she had to try. She pulled out two silver, wide bangles and squatted down, leaning forward.

"Ok," she sighed, "if my calculations are correct, I'm sure that he'll pass here exactly in ten seconds!"

She gripped the bangles tighter as the ten second-estimate was drawing to a close. Her warmth suddenly left her when the wind slapped her face. The next thing she knew, the target was only a few inches past their location. Horrified at the sudden turn of events, Ayalet mustered all her strength to quickly lunge at the target before he could change his direction.

"Mademo—," she heard her wolf friend called but she ignored him completely as she caught the hem of the target's shirt. Damn, the man-made wonder was way too fast for her that she could lose her grip! But even though that was the situation, she held fast and luckily for her, she managed to wrap her arms around the target's waist and send him to the ground.

"Huff, huff," Ayalet panted as she rolled away and recovered from the impact. She knew that it would be the start of a huge fight as the target calmly stood straight, like a dignified warrior. To her wonder, he seemed like some strong being illuminated by the silver moonbeams that passed through the gaps between the shimmering ceiling of leaves. Fear suddenly crept in her system, trying to convince her that she would fail; she quickly shook off the dire feeling and tried to focus.

"This would be easy," she silently laughed to herself, "Just a little sneak attack and it's all done!"

But she was proved to be wrong.

She witnessed the fury in her target's eyes as he wheeled around and tried to thrust her with his right arm. His quick, spear-like attack dug deeply to her thin suit that it made her whole body cringe. Her knees suddenly shook that it forced her to back away and kneel down for a second. Still, Ayalet managed to grab the attacker's arm and twist it away from her direction. She heard the man grunt darkly as she threw him over her head, towards a huge tree. Ayalet thought that it would finish the struggle but the supposed mecha was agile enough to regain his balance so quickly. By his stance, she could already view the serious fierceness to take her down.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Ayalet kept her cool. "I'll tell you that—after I take you captive!" she smiled. Without another word, Ayalet lunged forward to that sturdy creature as fast as she could and smacked his temple with one of the wide bangles she held, knocking him out at last.

Not even before the captive hit the ground, the wolf rushed to catch the creature. "What did you do?" he shrieked, "You said you're going to take him captive!"

"But if it takes any more longer, I'll be damned," Ayalet reasoned, "Can't you even see that deadly look in his eyes?"

The wolf gently slid the body off his back and probed the neck with one of his paws, "Whatever you say," the wolf said while sniffing around, "But don't worry, your man is alive."

"Oh, that's a—**what?**" Ayalet's eyes widened, "B-but..." her voice faltered with that sudden revelation.

"He is a man—a human being, not some sort of a wonderful mechanism," the wolf confirmed in a as-a-matter-of-fact style.

"A-are you sure about that?" she stammered. Of course, she couldn't bear it if her presumption was wrong all along. It would be a huge waste of time, energy, and the worst of all, her reputation in apprasing different kinds of dwellers in the Milky Way galaxy. What would the others back home think if this error reached their ears? She didn't want to imagine the dire consequences.

The wolf smirked evilly."If you are still unconvinced, why don't you try to put your finger on his wrist to feel his pulse."

"Even our mechas has a pulse, idiot," Ayalet laughed half-confidently, trying in vain to prove her point, "If that's the case then that means—."

"That means you're downright WRONG!" the wolf roared, "Can you even remember the mission debriefing? Noone in this planet can produce an automaton that has a pulse! So please, if you still have your senses with you, make yourself realize that this bluish green planet slightly covered with that white colored vapor cannot produce such robots as ours!"

Ayalet was taken aback by the heated comment. It had been a while ever since the wolf's fiery voice had reached her very nerves. She wanted to retaliate, yet she knew that wouldn't do any good—it would just be another waste of time. And, in the back of her mind, the wolf was right after all, after she felt the faint pulse on the unconscious man's wrist.

She looked sorrowfully at the poor guy she'd just hit. His facial features were so stern, even when unconscious! But even though he looked life-threatening, she could feel some strange, noble aura around him that nullifies all fear that she thought had clouded him. Was this one of the strange mysteries that enveloped this planet?

"So," the wolf's voice trailed on, cutting her train of thought, "one casualty down. This will surely ruin career, don't you think?"

His words made her jump. "H-He's not dead, and it is all that matters!" she defended fierecely, "I'm sure he can be a useful guide for us to get started."

"I don't know, Mademoiselle," the wolf shook his head, "I don't even think he's an educated being..."

Ayalet ignored the comment and carefully slipped one of the bangles on the left wrist of the captive. She took the other one and wore it on her right wrist. "This will do, for now," she smiled as she tapped some buttons on the bangle she was wearng. Both of the bangles glowed brightly and in a matter of seconds, they adjusted to fit perfectly on their wrists.

"Magnetic cuffs," the wolf muttered, "perfect."

"Heh, you'll never know when this'll come in handy," Ayalet smiled triumphantly as she carried the man, "What the— I can't believe that he's four inches taller than I am! And darn, HE'S SO HEAVY!" she complained but still carrying the captive on her back.

"The reason why he's heavy is just because you slack off with your training," the wolf replied as if stating a general fact.

Ayalet pouted as her knees wobbled along while walking towards her ship, "But still, I managed to defeat him...," she muttered like a spoiled child.

The wolf let out an angry low growl. "If you trained harder, he wouldn't even manage to give that ugly gash on your torso."

She paused to inspect it as long as her craned neck would allow her; and truth be told, a wide, visible dent was etched deeply on her suit. "It didn't hurt that much," she said nonchalantly, trying to move normally as she walked by.

* * *

Minutes passed and they soon found their way back to their ship. It was cleverly concealed by her own, improvised, stealth device. She grinned as she witnessed that it was almost invisible even though it was parked in the middle of a wide meadow, under the full light of the moon. When they were near, Ayalet halted as she scrounged up for the keys to open the door. But as she was searching for the elusive key, her shoulders suddenly got weak and the man she was carrying slid off.

_BANG!_

The lady suddenly rushed to the poor man's side and saw a small lump on his forehead. "Oops," she said while trying not to grin. But when she looked up, Ayalet witnessed the flaming eyes of her companion, "Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! It's not like I'm trying to get him for that single, internal organs-wrecking attack!"

Before the enraged-looking wolf could do anything, they heard voices—human voices—near their location. Fearing that somebody would find out what just happened, the two retreated back to the woods, only near enough to hear the voices of the newcomers.

"Oi, Shin, where are you?" a male voice called out.

"Shin, it's getting late, we better go back!" a female voice chirped, "Takami-san, do you think something happened to Shin-san?"

"Let's hope not, Wakana," another deep male voice replie, "They say that wild boars and bears roam around the place—."

"Yeeek! Don't scare me like that!"

"BWAHAHAHA! Why are you so concerned with Shin? He's just probably training happily up until now!"

Ayalet listened to the strange conversation keenly, "And who the heck is Shin?" she asked out loud. She stealthily moved out of her hiding place to the treetops and saw four Earth-dwellers clad in white shirt with a blue cross drawn on one side. She couldn't see it well but the vision was enough to tell her that it was safe to go back to their ship. She slid down silently and knelt beside the unconscious man.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Well," the wolf said, "I guess he is now in a pretty good shape—thanks to you."

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahoy there! I've never thought I'll be making a comeback to . I'm just a bit busy with my only story in Fictionpress that I've completely ignored my projects here! But after getting inspired by reading a ShinOC fanfic, I decided to do one too! (LOL!) I'm trying to make this one look like a romance story with a pinch of humor on the side. And right, you've guessed it (if you are guessing), it has something to do with Seijuro Shin's prowess in technology! And also, if you have noticed, I kinda related the conversation on the last part to the scene in Mt. Fuji in the anime of ES21. But it won't follow the normal course of the story of ES21. **

**So there, review please. I know that my writing isn't perfect. Feel free to point out mistakes and such. And also, as a bonus, I'll make a drawing of Ayalet! I'll probably show it on the next chapter. **

**Bye, and see ya!**


	2. The First Formal Meeting

**Chapter II**

**The First Formal Meeting**

He woke up when the whole place was dozing off.

His head was throbbing with pain and he couldn't even remember what happened. All he knew that he was training up in the mountain, broke something that the coach gave him, battled and ate a wild boar, spear-tackled the guy from America, and-

Shin tried to sit up but found himself restrained with numerous black belts wrapped around his body. He looked around and saw nothing but the blood red light that illuminated the dull gray walls. He sighed, how could he even let himself be defeated that quickly? Shame, he thought as he brooded over the distant past. He had to be stronger—no—he had to be the strongest. If he couldn't even defeat some wayfaring person, how much more humiliation he had to face if he was about to face Kobayakawa Sena of Deimon or the Kongo Brothers of Shinryuji? Frustrated, he mustered all the strength he could gather and in ripped apart the restraints away from his arms and stood up.

"Dammit, are you really a human being?" an astonished voice came behind him, "That's the thing the ancient tribes used to restrain monstrous creatures!"

Shin wheeled around and saw a young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, leaning against the door post. Her two-toned eyes were wide in astonishment. Her body seemed to be well figured but soon he noticed that he couldn't picture her clearly since her arms and legs were covered with some sort of a loose cloth that he couldn't see anything worth recognizing. The rest of her features were quite bizarre, including her unkempt blazing orange hair, yet she still looked human. After a bit silence, he finally recognized the newcomer- she was the one who attacked him.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Shin asked curtly.

"Straightforward, aren't we?" the young woman laughed and walked towards him, "For your information, my name is Ayalet Miarkval Sylvenna Vlamir Est Corova DeValda, an honorary military member of planet Sol— and I need you to assist me in my little expedition here in your planet."

Shin blinked. He didn't know how to respond. Why would a weird girl, after attacking him, would ask for his help or worse, demand for it?

"I refuse. "

Another silence ensued. The warmth instantly left the whole room as the two stared at each other face to face. Only the rhythmic beating of various machinery was heart echoing across the four corners of the room. Seeing that there was nothing needed to be discussed with, the strong-looking man left the young woman with a gaping mouth. He went straight towards a closed door and attempted to push a button.

"Oh no, you DON'T!"

But it was already too late. The human being's fingers already pushed too hard on the button that it was sent deeply, away from any possible reach. Ayalet felt again the heat enveloped her whole body, her heartbeat raced faster as she stomped her feet while walking towards the human. His eyes were sharp and petrifying but she didn't care. Refusing an opportunity that only she could offer then destroying a vital button in her ship? Unforgivable! She couldn't control her wrath anymore. Her clenched fist attempted to land on the man's face but unfortunately, the attack was quickly deflected by a single swipe of his hand.

"You dare to defy me?"

"I don't even know you."

"WHAAT? I just told you my name minutes ago!"

"Knowing somebody doesn't have anything to do with names."

Pissed, A yalet backed away from her captive. She never knew that he was THAT strong. Her right hand was swelling in pain after her failed attack was swatted like a stray insect. Damn, Remoulous was right after all, she wouldn't have to suffer such pain if she didn't slack off. But what could she do? Doing something else was more entertaining than training.

Without another word, the human being again attempted to leave the room. Still hopeful, Ayalet pressed a button on her bangle and it emitted a hot, red glow. Her adrenaline rushed again. She was sure that her latest invention would work. And when it happens, she would make it sure that this bastard wouldn't beat the crap out of her again, she thought as she adjusted some frequencies on the bangle.

Ayalet smirked, the adjustments were finished."Not so fast, smart-ass," she called out.

The human being obviously ignored her as he pressed another button. The poor mechanism broke down beneath his grievous touch. A grim sound echoed behind the walls and died quickly. Before the two knew it, the lights shut down, leaving them into a pitch black darkness.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I don't know... Why don't you tell me..."

"And you still have the guts to talk to me like that after destroying my ship?" Ayalet screamed at the top of her voice as she gripped on the bangle tightly and pressed a button, "I have enough of this, little human scum! If I can't win you by diplomacy, then I have to use brute force!"

Just as she expected, her arm felt a strong tug as if an invisible string was connected between them. She gave a pull but to her surprise, there was no response. She tugged again, nothing happened. Her heart was pounding the walls of its case. Was this happening? Did she forget to do something before activating the device? Random thoughts raced to her mind that she couldn't even barely concentrate on what she was really thinking about.

The temperature of the room started to get hotter and darker that she needed to open a window. If weren't for the broken system caused by that damn human, she didn't need to think about it now. Wait, a window? The windows were fixed to the walls of her ship. She could neither open nor close them at will, she remarked to herself ruefully.

While she was moping about the closed windows, she felt a strong tug on her right wrist. Was her precious invention working at last? She tried to move it but to her horror, her whole right arm was stiff. Ayalet grew nervous. She didn't expect any side effects in using the said device. Her brain forced her arm to work to no avail. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she tried to fix the problem but instead, she heard another faint, cracking sound coming from a distance followed by a mechanical voice.

"WARNING! FATAL DAMAGE INCURRED ON THE DEVICE! SWITCHING TO SAFE MODE IMMEDIATELY!"

Ayalet's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean by-AAAAHHH!" she screamed as she was being violently pulled into various directions, slamming her body to what ever furniture that hindered the way, "DAMMIIIITT! REEEEEMMOOOUULLOOUUUSS! SOMEBODY HEEEELLLPP!"

She thought that she would just go being dragged forever until a strong hand caught her and pulled her close to something firm. It smelled quite nice yet a bit sweaty. Unknowingly, her tired head accidentally leaned on the fairly corrugated wall, she never thought that it would be nicely sculpted to her fancy. And behind the firm wall was faint, rhythmic beating of some unknown machinery. She didn't know what it was, yet she was determined to huddle close to it so she could hear it more. She'd heard all the sounds of machines yet the one she was hearing was quite...different.

The violent tug ceased and everything was calm now inside the room. She wanted to listen more to that wonderful, foreign sound but lights suddenly flooded the room; and she finally discovered the one she was leaning at for the last few minutes: the chest of the strong-looking human.

Embarrassed, Ayalet pulled her body away from him. "What the? It was you all along?"

The man nodded stiffly, "You were asking for help. And so it happened that you bumped to me."

Ayalet didn't know what to say: the guy was quite...weird. "I-uh-...you have my thanks...," her voice trailed off, trying to avert her eyes from his stony gaze. She had to admit that he was quite monstrous now that they were close to each other. The height difference was getting more intense as he looked down to her level. She ruefully admitted that even her high-heeled boots did not do anything significant to at least, lessen the gap between their heights.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the white wolf walking from the room adjacent to them, "GOOD CHAMPAGNE SUPERNOVA!" Remoulous shrieked as he saw the mess, "What in the blazes happened here?"

"The cuffs broke down," Ayalet mumbled, "I think we need another one."

The wolf raised an eyebrow, "Another one?" he asked, "But hey, the cuffs worked perfectly! Just look at your wrists."

Ayalet looked down and saw that the two bangles were stuck close to each other, as if a strong glue held them fast. "But it's not supposed to work like this!" she protested.

The wolf shook his head, "I know. But at least you have your man. Now we can start the mission."

The lady looked like as if struck by lightning. She just saw the man's reckless handling in technology. Her eyes stealthily slid to the man's direction. His eyes told her that he was quite confused at what was happening around her. She wanted to release the poor guy. He was just a living proof that technology doesn't agree on all types of people. And she finally realized that she didn't need him. But it was already too late.

_He was stuck...with her; and she...with him._

"Well, the key to the cuffs still exist, right?" Ayalet asked, still feeling optimistic.

"You lost it even before landing here, mademoiselle."

Ayalet slapped her forehead. She didn't know what else to do.

"Mademoiselle?" the man suddenly asked.

"Some stupid word he learned during our training," she explained and sighed heavily, "Now, what to do?"

"I have to leave," the man simply stated as he walked to a panel with a huge red button on it, "I've lost so much time by staying here."

"Oh," she sighed dreamily as she was forced to walk alongside with him, "Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"I'm going to open the door," he said as he went to a panel with a huge red button on it.

Door? Ayalet's senses came back to her and looked at the button he was about to touch. A cold chill rushed through her system as she saw the device. With her free hand, she attempted to tap his arm away from the button but it was all too late. The human had already sent the damned button deep down to the hole without hesitation. The lights turned blood red and a bright, blinking warning light activated. The screen beside the panel suddenly showed different symbols that even humans couldn't understand. But the two newcomers knew the meaning of those symbols.

"WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT MODE ACTIVATED-YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS TO EVACUATE!" a mechanical voice said behind the walls in a different language.

"What does it say?" the human asked innocently.

Ayalet's blood again rushed to her head, "It says...," she said with a gritted teeth, "It says..."

"Says what?"

The alien would really want to punch the human's face if weren't for the favor he'd done for her a little earlier, "It says...," her voice trembled a little. She knew that it wasn't the human's fault since he's a pure idiot. But she couldn't forgive him that easily for causing her too much trouble. And now, he was about to steal her precious ship away from her? She looked again at the human being's blank expression. It didn't tell her much...except to the obvious fact that he didn't know what was really happening.

_Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..._

"Come on, mademoiselle," she heard Remoulous call outside the open door, "the ship is about to blast off to smithereens!"

The human was taken aback at the warning, "Blast?" he muttered under his breath.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to bail out of this ship!"

"But you have to go! You know that such things cannot be stopped!"

"NO! I'M SURE I CAN STILL DO SOMETHING TO SAVE THE SHIP!" Ayalet screamed as she dragged herself towards the panel, "ALL I HAVE TO DO IS TO BYPASS THE COMMANDS AND..."

_...four...three...two...one..._

****


End file.
